une personne rien que pour toi horror in the night
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: heu bin CHAPITRE TROIS IL EST LÀ JE SUIS CONTENTE mais faut pas le dire maxrei massacres veuillez m'excuser car je ne sera pas si kawai là c plus horreur perdue'J'LAI totalement perdue, mais jvias la refaire de mon mieux
1. une personne rien que pour toi

Réponse au défie de Shiny 

3. Un tit couple Max et un autre BladeBreaker

**__**

Hé hé ceci sera un one-shot (enfin je l'espère sinon moi je meurs XoX)

Bon on commence!!!!!!!!! Bon avant petites précisions 

/blabla/ ce sont les pensées de Max

-blabla parler tout court

Et les trucs en italique c'est le POV de Max

-Max tu te dépêche où tu niaise!

Oui!oui j'arrive, Rei ne t'impatiente pas. 

__

Aujourd'hui est la grande finale, nous devons nous battre contre les White Tigers, mais je doute que nous soyons assez fort pour les battre. Mais je dois tout de même croire en nos capacités, et je sais que Rei ne laissera pas ses sentiments vaincre à sa place! Mais j'ai tout de même peur pour lui il devra affronté Mariah et je sais les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle, ils sont aussi fort que les mien envers lui!

****

Après le match.

__

Je savais que je devais lui faire confiance ses sentiments n'ont pas fait emporté la victoire aux autres. Je suis tellement content pour lui! Mais quand j'y repense je suis un peu jaloux, car demain il doit sortir avec Mariah, quand je voudrais que se soit moi. Mais je me fait des idées jamais il ne m'aimera, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait moi un simple petit abruti qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer. Et si je réussissait à lui prouver que j'existe, il voudrais peut-être bien de moi après tout, moi je crois que je déraille.

-hé, Max est-ce que tu voudrais venir souper avec moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire?

/ Je rêve ou il vient de m'inviter à souper? Il l'a bel et bien fait MON Rei vient de m'inviter à souper!!!!!J non je doit arrêter je me fait des idées c'est pas bien :( /

-He à moi que ça te dérange de venir manger avec moi?

-Oh bien sûr que non voyons, pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas être en ta compagnie?

-bien je sais pas moi, c'est juste que tu ne répondais pas alors je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être préparer d'autres chose pour se soir alors excuse moi je ne savais pas, je me fais souvent des petits cartoons dans ma tête c'est pour ça. Ha et he je voudrais saoir si après tu voulait venir dans ma chambre?

/ non là je suis au paradis et je ne me fais peut-être pas autant d'idées que je le crois J /

-heu oui j'accepte avec joie!!!

-Alors c'est parfait je viendrai te chercher vers 7h, ça te vas?

-Oui parfait alors je serai prêt!!

__

Il est 7h mais là je panique je ne sais pas si je me suis habillé convenablement, haaaaa!!!!! ça sonne sa doit être lui!!! J'espère que ferai bonne impression mais qu'il ne pensera pas croche whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est la fin du monde!!!!!

-oui j'arrive!!!

-allô Max! Tu es prêt?

-heu…oui je le suis!

-Bon alors on y vas! J'espère que tu appréciera le restaurant?

__

Nous sommes rendu au resto mais je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas même dans mes rêves je ne suis jamais allé avec lui dans se resto «LA CHAUDONNERAI SUISSE». Rei m'amène dans le resto le plus chic de la planète!!!

-Heu Max j'Ai quelque chose de très important à te dire avant que l'on ne rentre dans le restaurant.

-Heu…oui tu peu y aller je suis toute ouie. 

-bon heu Max…je heu je…

-sa vas Rei?

-Heu oui mais c'est que je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer

-M'avouer qui Rei/faite que se soit se que je pense*o*/

-Je heu Max je il faut que je me lance sinon on y sera encore dans 30 ans. Bon Max je … je t'aime, et pas seulement comme ami, si maintenant tu ne veux plus être en ma compagnie dit le tout de suite et je comprendrai.

-Rei je n vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais plus être en ta compagnie, Rei moi aussi je t'aime mais je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire c'est juste pour ça.

__

À se moment là je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de l'embrasser même si à l'entour de nous plein de gens nous regardais dégoûté moi je m'en fichais comme dans l'an 40 et tout comme Rei qui avait l'air de se réjouir du moment présent il fait juste comme moi mais sa langue rentra dans ma bouche. Je le sentais insécurité mais je lui céda la place sans essayer de prendre le dessus. En amour il faut toujours mettre en sécurité l'autre, non?

****

Bn j'espère que vous avez aimer car moi j'ai adoré le faire je me suis tellement amuser bon si vous voulez une suite dite moi le et je me ferai un plaisir de continuerJ 


	2. horror in the night

Héhéhéhé ^_^/-. Hé I feel so mean. Sorry. Je me sens tellement méchante là. Que voulez-vous?

Bon vu que je le savais pas et que personne ne m'a écrit sur le sujet. Voilà la suite. C'est du tout autre genre. Vous l'avez bien mériter. .Me faire travailler encore plus ¾ o ¾ . Et en se moment je file pour faire un meurtre sur écrit. Mwhahahahahaha kof kof. Et savez-vous que je me suis pas encore tanné d'écrire de différent fanfics différents. Oui je sais, j'envia plein à faire mais ils avancent tous à leurs propres rythme et ne désespérer pas. Hier on m'as raconter une histoire d'horreur donc g eu l'idée de me baser là-dessus pour la suite de ma fic . 

TITRE : Horror in the night 

REMERCIEMENT POUR L'HISTOIRE D'HORREUR : Ladydragon merci merci 

Après être allé au resto on est allé dans sa chambre, comme prévu ;) Il se faisait tard car nous étions allé voir un film au cinéma. Un film romantique -^o^-. il m'invita a resté dormir chez lui. Je jamais que je pourrais monté au sixième ciel si rapidement. Le septième ciel se sera pour plus tard -^o^-. Oh mon dieu! J'ai des pensées perverses O.O (moi aussi alors panique pas) Rei ne me fera rien de tout cela aujourd'hui. 

-_-, DÉSESPOIR!!!!!!

-Heu… Max tu dormiras dans mon lit, OK?

-Mais pourquoi?

-Heu bien c'est que j'ai pas d'autre lit, alors je vais dormir sur le canapé

-Hé mais non ne fais pas ça si tu veux tu peux…hem…dormir avec…moi…dans…ton…lit…* là il rougit*

-Hé bien si tu me le propose et que sa ne te dérange pas lors je vais accepter la proposition!

-Pourquoi sa m'aurait dérangé?

- Je sais pas allez viens mon mignon!

Il m'a appelé mon mignon !!!!!!! Là je plane!!!!! -^u^-

-Euh est-ce que sa va Max tu me paraît étrange?

-Oh c'est juste quand tu m'as appelé mon mignon je me suis senti planer. Et qu'en ta présence je me sens au paradis!.

-Aller viens, mon mignon! : ) 

Je rougis aussitôt mais se fut pire quand Rei commença a enlever son chandail. Là j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Et je crois qu'il l'a bien remarqué.

-Euh sa te dérange que je me change en ta présence??

-NON… heu non sa ne me dérange pas 

-Ah ah allez ne rougit pas comme ça, tu me mets mal à l'aise. 

-Oh pardonne moi!

BOOM!!!!!!!!!

-Que…qu'est-ce que c'était Rei?!  


-Je…je ne sais pas sûrement juste un chat ou quelque chose comme ça, aller n'est pas peur. Reste près de moi et tout ira bien. 

-D'accord, mais je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. 

-OK, tu me rejoindras quand tu l'auras pris. 

-YA! : )

Mais après quelques minutes, Max ne revenait pas et les lumières venait de lâcher 

-Max, où es-tu aller c'est pas drôle?!

Il sentit une main lui prendre le bras, puis s'empressa d'embrasser Rei. 

-Max, ça vas?

Une main se glissa dans son pantalons, puis se dernier tomba. Ainsi que Rei surpris de se que son doux Max venait de faire. Quelle changement soudain dans son gentil petit Max d'amour (bon je sais on mais faite avec). Dans son baiser il essayait de prendre le dessus sur Rei. Ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé dans la soirée. Rei perdu dans ses pensées revint vite quand une langue commença à le lécher. Il pressa Rei contre le plancher puis il fit la chose à Rei, qui était tout chambouler. 

Le lendemain matin quand Rei se réveilla il ne trouva personne à ces côtés. Max était-il déjà parti? Puis reprenant entièrement ses esprits il entendit le bruit le bruit de goûtes d'eau tombant sur le plancher. Il se leva et parti voir partout dans la maison ne trouvant rien il demanda a Kai de venir voir car il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé. 

-As-tu regarder partout? (Kai)

-Oui enfin là où il y avant des tuyaux qui passait.

Puis ils commencèrent à explorer toutes les pièces de la maison. Puis il ouvrirent la porte du garde de robes et ils y trouvèrent la cause de tout. Se n'était pas de l'eau qui coulait et faisait se bruit c'était…

VOUS LE SAURZ DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE 

IL DEVRAIT ÊTRE MOIN LONG À PARAÎTRE NE VOUS INQUITÉ PAS SURTOUT 

Somilia- je voudrais m'excuser pour tout le retard que j'ai pris. Si vous voulez les cause bien aller sur mon profil et vous le trouverez. 

Jenfia- je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviens!!!!! Mais je voudrais aussi vous dire que ce fic c moi ki l'écrit donc si c moi c pour vous dire k'il sera moins Hawaii vous comprenez vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous vouliez alors c sa que sa donne. Muahahahahahahahahaha 

Somilia et Jenfia- arigato aishiteru minna-san!!!!!!!( Merci on vous aime tout le monde) c sa sa veut dire en gros


	3. horror in the night II

Matty bon pour ton information si tu lis la suite tu va vite t'apercevoir que personne ne peux prédire se qui se passe dans ma tête mais c pas grave j'aime bien sa que tu es replacer l'histoire sur laquelle je m'étais baser au début mais ne t'inquiète pas c pas sa la suite et long de l'être car g avec moi le chapitre 2-3-4 mais je vais pas pouvoir les mettre tout de suite ya juste le deux mais pour ton info et pour celle des autres bin sa vais très longtemps que je lé faite…..je l'avais perdu dans ma chambre qui est en bordel……-^.^-mais merci beaucoup pour ton review g bien aimé =) et sa tu peux me croire

Icey Wolf a bin merci du commentaire j'aime que se que je fais soit apprécié

. Sakura26 wha merci j'aime et bien voilà se que tu attendais

rei kon1 heu bin je crois pas que tu saches se ki est arriver à Max avant un bout mais merci si j'écris vite et que je le reperd pas et que sa se c aps que je continue à écrire bin tu va le savoir 

Anck Su Namun scusez pour le fait que je soit lente mais merci de m,avoir dit que vous vouliez une suite elle est là

Anonymous d'accord avec toi yaoi power 4ever merci du commentaire

Kyarah mon but c de faire aimé toutes les histoires que je fais alors je te remercie de nous avoir faite par de votre commentaires

Queen of the four elements didi didi didi j'aime bien que tu les lise pour une fois!!!!!=o non mais j'en ai écris plein et tu vas pas les lire tu me pourtant le cœur tu est trop cruel mais bof je suis contente que tu es aimé le début et…..continu de la lire car j'iem vraiment sa savoir que les gens aime sa….même si toi je crois que sa te répugne un peu mais ne tant fait pas bientôt je vais faire une histoire m/f donc juste pour toi tu vois je suis fine quand je veux

Bon j'ai enfin fini avec sa bon je vous averti le chapitre est pas très long mais il est bon!!!!

****

HORROR IN THE NIGHT

Et c'était de…..l'huile!!!!!! Comme je pensais vous vous attendiez à du sang, non? Ce que je peux être bonne bon je continue.

Après avoir trouver Kai lui disa qu'il n'avait pas vu Max à la pratique aujourd'hui. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Ils se dirent qu'il reviendrais demain. 

Plus tard dans la soirée Rei décida de prendre un bain, mais à la place de l'eau un liquide étrange commença en s'en écoulé. Cela ressemblait à de l'huile, puis tout à coup un liquide rougeâtre commença à se déverser.

-Bordel c'est quoi ça?!

Alors Rei décida d'arrêter le robinet et de descendre voir c'était quoi le problème. Il chercha mais c'est efforts étaient vains. En remontant il vit que l'eau était revenu normale. Il pensa qu'il avait rêver mais les traces de sang sur le rebord de son bain démontraient le contraire.

-Heu la je croit que je vais aller me coucher car je commence à avoir la chienne (avoir peur)

/LE LENDEMAIN MATIN/

Quand il se réveilla il aperçu sur son miroir des lettres ensanglantées. Le message disait:

**__**

« TU M'APARTIENDRAS POUR TOUJOURS»

«PERSONNE NE T'AURA»

Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Qui pouvais bien avoir marqué une telles horreur, puis se retournant dans son lit pour pouvoir prendre un verre d'eau sur sa table, il aperçut dans son lit…..

Kynia- quoi c quoi allez dit moi je veux savoir please!!!!!!

Somilia -non je me sens sadique donc fin du chapitre!

Jenfia- ¢ -.-¢ ~ koi kesse ke sa veut dire

Somilia- bin que je vais pas continuer je me sens morte!

Jenfia- aller travaille!

Somilia- bin non mais je crois que g pas le choix fake

****

BON À LA PROCHAINE ON SE REVOIS LÀ

Et en pensant si vous pouviez essayer de devinnez kesse qui va arriver sa serais bien vous trouvez pas moi j'aime bien quand les gens essai de prévoir sa fait drôles je trouve que sa fait comme dans les mangas quand il nous coupe sa au meilleur moment bon je vous laisse et amusez vous bien……et n'oubliez pas de me mettre un review car comme sa sa me donne le courage de continuer et de ne pas la finir comme sa car moi trouverais pas sa drôle donc si vous voulez une suite please veuillez mettre un reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : une personne rien que pour toi/horror in the night**

Je dois vous avouer cela tout de suite, j'ai perdue l'histoire, donc j'essaie de faire avec ce que je me souviens, ouias sa fait comme 3 ans que j'ai rien fait de plus - -' si a cause de sa sa devient un gros flop j'arrête de l'écrire j'avais essayer aussi de faire plsu de dix lignes:P parc que je vous aime…Alors m'en voulez pas peliiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee

Tk et voici la suite tant attendu ' gomen encore

Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Qui pouvais bien avoir marqué une telles horreur, puis se retournant dans son lit pour pouvoir prendre un verre d'eau sur sa table, il aperçut dans son lit…..

…Une mâchoire humaine! Son lit était devenu une étang de sang, tout était rouge. Ses dras blancs de satin à jamais empreint de tâches indélibile. Qui pouvait bien avoi fait une telle chose? Mais cela ne fut pas la première chose que Rei fit. Il se dépêcha de déguerpir, il ne pouvait plus tenir, sortit de sa chambre, il trébucha, tomba et se blessa. Il regarda sur quoi il avait bien pu trébucher. Ses yeux s'élargirent, s'était impossible…Il y vit des organes séchés et blanc, ces organes avaient été salés…Ce psychopathe se donnait bien du mal. Rei, n'en pouvais plus, il vomit sur son plancher. La vue lui avait été trop répugnante, il devait partir d'ici. Aller voir quelqu'un, peu importe, il ne pouvait pas endurer de tels actes encore longtemps.

Il se leva, et se dirigea en chancelant, vers la porte. Dès qu'il tourna la poigné de sa porte en granite rosé, une chose lui tomba sur la tête. Il regarda a ses pieds…

-Non, s'il vous plait, non.

À ses pieds se trouvait une tête, avec les cheveux bleus. Il se pencha et tourna la tête. Elle n'avait plus de mâchoire, ses yeux étaient disparue, de son nez pendait un crochet, on pouvait distinguer un bout de plastique sortir un peu.

Rei ne voulait pas croire se qu'il voyait le visage était amoché, il ne pouvait même pas reconnaître la personne. Il tira donc sur le crochet, cela lui laissa une impression de dégoût profond. Il en retira le sac de plastique. Dans ce dernier, il y vit un message. Il ouvrit le sac, essayant de tasser le sang, il l'essuya sur ses vêtements, peu importe le sang les recouvrait déjà presque en entier. Il sortit le message de l'enveloppe, déplia le papier, il y vit une écriture d'ordinateur. Si seulement il avait écrit, il aurait pu reconnaître l'écriture!

Sur le papier on pouvait y lire :

_«MON bel ange, ne t'en fait plus. Nous serons bientôt réunit. Il ne reste que quelques détails. Tyson en était un. Il t'aimait. Mais maintenant, tu pourras être à moi.»_

_c plus grand que les autres mais la jme trouve dégeu donc j,arrête _


End file.
